Lima Rouge!
by 93flwerfly
Summary: Re-make of the movie  New Directions Style!
1. Prologue

**Lima Rouge!**

**Christian**- Sam Evans

**Satine "The Sparkling Diamond"**- Mercedes Jones "The Sensual Diva"

**The Duke of Monroth**- Shane Tinsley

**Harold Zidler**- Mr. Shue

**Toulouse**- Kurt

**The Narcoleptic Argentinean**- Puck

**Nini Legs-in-the-Air**- Santana

IF YOU HAVE EVER WATCHED THE MOVIE! YOU'LL UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT.**_ (__**I DO**NT OWN THIS STORY!)_** BUT I AM GOING TO MAKE MY OWN. I GIVE ALL THE CREDIT TO THE PRODUCERS AND WRITERS OF THE ACUTAL MOVIE. BUT I LIKE TO ADD MY OWN TWIST. **HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

You see a dark stage. Then a beam of light comes down. Quickly followed by Kurt, you see him with red shot out eyes as he takes center stage. He removes the tears from his eyes and takes a deep breath before singing.

_There was a boy, a vey strange enchanted boy. They say he wondered very far, very far, over land and sea. A little shy, and sad of eye, but very wise was he. And then one day, one magic day he passed my way, and while we spoke of many things, fools and kings this he said to me: "The greatest thing, you'll ever learn; is just to love and be loved in return."_

The beam of light on Kurt slowly dies down and the stage of the auditorium turns into darkness.

**STORY BEGINS (**_**SAM'S POV)**_

The story of the Lima Rouge, a singing nightclub, a rivalry hall placed in a detested setting. Ruled over my Will Shuester. A kingdom of singing pleasures. Where the neglected come and sing their souls into the night.

The most beautiful of all these…was the woman I loved. Mercedes. A diva, she sold her voice to men. They called her "the Sensual Diva" and she was the star…of the Lima Rouge.

The woman I loved is…dead.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK! if you want me to stop, then tell me. if you don't then i'll continue<strong>


	2. Greetings

I first came to Lima…one year ago. It was 2011; summer of the new decade approached us, with full bloom, but with an unpleasant economy. I knew nothing of the Lima Rouge, Will Shuester or Mercedes.

I had left my family back at Nashville, I had come to live on my own, and work for a small mechanic shop, just inside Lima, Ohio. The town wasn't like my mother had said to be **"A town full of drug and alcohol addicts,"** but a home where the musicality of young people could be shown and expressed. Singers, dancers, trendsetters, but they weren't always appreciated. They were known as "the underdogs."

Yes, I had come to live in a poor and neglected environment. I had live on my own, but not miss a moment of what circulated around me. The beauty of Lima, its truth, it's freedom, and which in above all things…love.

Though my father never quite liked, this obsession I had with love. Love to him was a forceful action send by the heavens to taunts us for its gracious living. Loving to him was a wasteful action, and an unimportant feeling. To me, it was everything.

But, I had just one problem… I'd never been in love.

I had recently arrived at my new work, with overalls that my mother packed for me. She didn't like the idea of her recently high school graduate and 18-year-old son, living alone and working a 2nd class job.

The moment I walked in a giddy boy, who was definitely my age, received me. He had porcelain cheeks, and hair fairly combed to the side. He had a purple checkerboard vest over a black shirt. He had a grape broach clipped to his vest and purple pants with white checkerboard shoes.

He was an ordinary character to tell you the truth.

"How do you do? My name is Kurt Hummel. I must say you are honestly a rather handsome man. Do you have a boyfriend?" I couldn't help but cough out of pure surprise. This bot thought I was gay, which I wasn't at all.

When I didn't answer him, he got the hint and covered his face with his hands.

"I'm so sorry, I guess my facial cream doing the talking. I must be going." I stopped him placing my hands on his chest.

"Wait, no. You don't have to apologize. I'm Sam Evans. I'm here to work at your father, Burt Hummel. Do you know where I can find him?" He laughed softly and pointed to his right. I gave him a "thank you" smile and walked in his direction. I turned to see him walking with his head down.

"Kurt." He turned to show his cheeks were red as a rose, we both laughed.

"I hope this doesn't take me out of being friends with you." I gave him a reassuring smile.

He nodded and started walking towards me, and then extending his hands towards me he waited for me to shake it.

"Friends." Taking his hands we agreed. Then after letting go of his hands I started walking to meet his father.

"Sam wait." I turned to see him with a mischievous smile.

"Come with me to the Lima Rouge tomorrow night." I had no idea what he was talking about. What the hell was a Lima Rouge?

"I'm sorry, I don't know what that is." Kurt laughed and started squealing.

"It's a singing nightclub, I am a part of it. We are always looking for new members. Do you sing?" Frankly, I loved to sing. But I have never sang in front of people, not even my family.

"You can come just to watch, and if the desire to sing wakes up from within you. You are most welcomed to. We don't judge, we support each other. We are a family. Will you come?" I was no position to pass up family, even if it was with a bunch of strangers.

"I'm in." Kurt jumped in the air which made me chuckle.

"Tomorrow night, meet me here, 8:00 o'clock." I nodded and he resumed to jumping in the air as he left me.

I started working once I met his father; he was a nice and caring man. But all that I could think of was of the Lima Rouge. Little did I know, that the adventure that would change my life, started that night and would always stay in my heart forever.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? is it bad? Should i stop? Please tell me? Also if you guys have suggestions i am more happy to consider them. Please review :)<strong>


	3. Believes

I was getting real nervous for no apparent reason. I guess it had to do with the fact that Kurt got me all worked up because of this Lima Rouge he invited me to. I was rather excited and nervous at the same time.

I was almost done buttoning of my nice shirts, spared for special occasions, this being one. Kurt hadn't really given me a dress code for that night. So I showed up as if I was going to Prom.

I heard a knock on my apartment door, and I saw a man, same height as mine, and with seemed to be a Mohawk as a hairstyle. He was buff and has this look on his face as if he was going to pass out.

"Can I help you?" Then without blinking twice the man fainted. I was in completely and utter shock, I had no idea what to do. But I didn't have to do much, since Kurt briefly followed him.

"Kurt? What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?" He laughed grabbing the unconscious man hands and dragging him into my apartment. I saw Kurt left him on my floor then walked out of my apartment. He turned around to still find me on my doorway, with my mouth wide open. I had no idea what happened.

"You coming or not Sam?" I gulped and coughed awkwardly and I closed the door behind me and I ran towards him.

* * *

><p>Good thing I brought my pea coat, it was chilly that one wonderful night.<p>

"So, Sam. What do you believe in? What are your theories?" I started to get uncomfortable talking to Kurt, I mean I was still in shock and traumatize for what just happened in my apartment.

"Um…I…uh" Kurt started laughing and stopped walking and started gazing at my scared face.

"The man that showed up at your apartment is a friend of mine. His name is Noah. He is a narcoleptic Jew, and sadly he was our ride. That's why we are now walking." A Narcoleptic Jew? Kurt started walking again and I ran in front of him.

"Wait, so like, he is awake and then unconscious the next? Isn't that dangerous? And you were going to make him drive us to the Lima Rouge? What were thinking?" Kurt looked at me and tried not laugh at my rampage.

"Well, what I was thinking not to get my Marc Jacob boots wet, but I guess I can't have that anymore can I? And calm down, he has given me a ride before and he has never fell unconscious before. Don't get paranoid." I didn't think it was a laughing matter. I was freaking out.

"Anyway, my question has yet to be answered." We started walking again and I manage to calm my breathing and pulse. I smiled when I remembered Kurt's question.

**_What do you believe in? What are your theories?_**

"Well I believe in all things." Kurt turned and smirked at me.

"Do you believe in beauty?" I laughed softly.

"Yes." Kurt nodded in approval still with a grin on his face.

"Freedom?" He asked me not once leaving my eyes. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Most definitely." Kurt laughed softly at the way I sounded; all dreamy like.

"Truth?" I nodded in approval.

"Yes of course." I turned to see Kurt pondering. Then he grew a wide smile and turned to see me.

"Love?" I stopped walking and noticed Kurt hadn't. Kurt turned thinking I was still next to him, and then he quickly saw I left him a couple of steps back.

"Well? Mister 'I believe in all things' answer me that." I believe Kurt was trying to read me like a book. He was getting there, but once he said that four-letter word, my whole world had shut down.

"Love. Above all things, I believe in love. Love is like oxygen, love is a many-splendored thing, love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love!" Kurt covered his mouth in amazement and started jumping up and down, squealing while doing so.

"You can't fool me, you speak like one of us. An underdog. A person who believes, dreams, and has hope. You'll fit in just right at the Lima Rouge. But I have only one more question?" It made me smile that Kurt saw everything I saw in myself; maybe I do belong at this Lima Rouge. But his question made me shiver.

"Have you ever been in love?" I looked down, embarrassed. I heard him walking towards me. He lifted my chin to meet his eyes.

"You've never been in love? Spoken like a true believer of love, who can you say it's a many splendored-thing, if not once that four letter has touched your heart?" I laughed softly as Kurt removed his hand from my chin as we both started walking once more.

"We all have to think love is that, or else what hope do we have of a happy ending?" Kurt laughed and nodded in disagreement.

"There aren't happy endings in Lima, only the brutal reality that you'll be stuck here forever." His answer sounded so cold. It hurt my chest just hearing the pain in his voice.

"You must have some kind of dreams Kurt." He chuckled and turned to look up to the sky.

"My dreams are way to big for this town, and one day I'll fly away and leave all this to yesterday." Kurt turned from looking at the sky to me; he saw my eyes were glowing.

"What?" I felt all choked up. His words touched my heart.

"That was beautiful Kurt." He giggled and punched my arm playfully.

"Those weren't my beautiful words. I quoted the talented and beautiful diva Mercedes." She sounded like a remarkable women, if she made my heart beat faster with those words.

"Who is Mercedes?" Kurt gave me a reassuring smile.

"You'll see, she's quite the breath taker. She's performing tonight at the Lima Rouge." My eyes shot wide open, and I started feeling nervous again.

"Now come on, we are going to be late." Kurt and I started running, for we started getting closer to the Lima Rouge. I could hear the bass in the background, people laughing and singing.

Then I hear a voice. Her voice. A voice that will forever be imprinted in my heart forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like it? Please give me your feedback! It really means a lot! <strong>


	4. The Sensual Diva

My heart started pounding faster and faster once we entered the Lima Rouge. The voice that I heard a couple of seconds ago whirled me in with more eagerness. I felt like that voice was calling to me, it was hypnotizing. I couldn't stop from wanting more.

Kurt and I ran in to find the Lima Rouge surrounded by people, then the lights quickly turned off. Then a single light turned on and is faced to the ceiling. That's when I saw her. The most beautiful women I had ever seen making an entrance while sitting on a trapeze. Glitter started falling down and she lowered down slowly until she reached the center. Kurt pulled me towards a table and sat me down himself; I was still trying to capture every second of the beauty that was in front of me.

"It's her Mercedes, 'The Sensual Diva'." Suddenly I couldn't breathe. It was the girl that made my heart quicken its pace just with her words so similar to mine.

I looked as she had her hair in a ponytail and a purple diamond cap on; she had a short lavender flapper dress with a black medium length tail attach to the back of her dress and red stockings reaching higher than her knee.

She was grabbing her cap and had her head down. With her free hand she snapped her fingers and the music started playing. The trapeze started lowering to the point where her feet touch the center floor of the Lima Rouge.

Then she raised her head still holding her cap. She had big and beautiful brown eyes to match her chocolate skin. Her lips were big and red as a rose. She was definitely a desirable creature.

Then she started singing.

**(**Mercedes**)**

Shawty, what yo name is?

**Her eyes were on mine as she gave me a sexy grin, my breathing hitched for a second.**

Them hustlers keep on talkin'

They like the way I'm walkin'

**She was quickly approached by a freakishly tall boy and an Asian. She extended her hands and they grabbed the hand that was nearest.**

You saying that you want me

So press record, I'll let you film me

**They both lifted her into the air as she stayed with her hands extended as they twirled her around slowly. Then the freakishly tall boy let go of her hand, and she landed in a carried position in the arms on the Asian boy. **

On your video phone, make a cameo

Tape me on your video phone, I can handle you

**The Asian boy released her by placing her on the floor. She was then thrown a cane from afar. She then placed the cane behind her neck as she bended down. **

Watch me on your video phone, on your video, video

If you want me you can watch me on your video phone

I love how you approach me

**She winked in my direction and I started blushing.**

Fresh white with your pants hangin' grown man low

Everything you sayin' soundin' good to me

No need to convince me anymore

**She then moved the cane quickly from her neck to the front of her body. **

Swag up, it's right, one blade, it's tight

And I smell your cologne in the air

**She threw the cane to her left, which was catched by someone, then she threw the hat into the crowd landing on the table next to where Kurt and I were. There was a big dark man with a grin on his face staring seductively at Mercedes.**

Baby you doin' somethin' right

You just cancelled every other man here

**She was joined by a group of girls who stood close to her. They leaned on each other, causing me to tighten up in some areas.**

You say you like my bag and the color of my nails

You can see that I got it goin' on

I wanna make sure you remember me

So I'ma leave my number on your video phone

**The group of girls then separated and they were joined by their dance partners. Mercedes took center floor again and started moving in a sexy way. **

I got no time for frontin'

I know just what I'm wantin'

If it's gonna be you and me

When I call, they better see me on your video screen

Them hustlers keep on talkin'

They like the way I'm walkin'

You saying that you want me

So press record, I'll let you film me

**She was joined by a middle aged man and the other male dancer. The man's chin was shaped like a butt, which made me chuckle. They surrounded her with big feathers, different sizes and colors. But you could still hear her sexy yet angelic voice.**

On your video phone, make a cameo

Tape me on your video phone, I can handle you

Watch me on your video phone, on your video, video

If you want me you can watch me on your video phone

**Then a Latina took center floor in front of the feathers that surrounded Mercedes. She started dancing with the other girl dancers, then she starting singing. **

[**Santana**]

You my phone star

And I'm happy when my lights flashin'

'Cause you on my receiver

Hubba, hubba

Honey, baby is so sexy that he should win an Oscar

**She started approaching me and Kurt. She pulled on my shirt and she took by the hand and started leading me towards Mercedes. I started getting real nervous. I looked back at Kurt who was laughing hysterically. **

And when you miss me, just remember that I always got you with me

I'll be your Gene, you'll be my Brando

I'm a put you in my movie if you think that you can handle (Can you handle it?)

**She placed me in front of where Mercedes was. Then Mercedes came out of the feathers with a short strapless fuchsia dress. The dress was higher than her knees and she had black stockings that stopped a little lower than her dress. Her hair was now down and curly. **

I know you like that (**Can you handle it**?)

Turn you into a star, I got it like that (**Can you handle it?)**

Baby don't fight it, (**Tell 'em, Mercy**), 'cause when I miss yo call (**Can you handle it**?)

I hit you right back on my video phone (**You like what you see**?)

Them hustlas like my fashion (**You wanna video me?)**

They like the way I'm walkin' (**You like what you see?)**

You sayin' that you want me (**Go on and video me**)

So press record, I'll let you film me

**Mercedes lowered her body in front of me and started feeling me up. I tried not to get tense, but I couldn't breath, her fingers slowly rising up to my chest. Her touch was infectious. **

On your video phone, make a cameo

Tape me on your video phone, I can handle you

Watch me on your video phone, on your video, video

If you want me you can watch me on your video phone

Can you handle it?

Can you handle it? (**Tell 'em, Mercy**)

Can you handle it?

Can you handle it?

**You like what you see?** (Can you handle it?)

**You wanna video me**? (Can you handle it?)

**You like what you see**? (Can you handle it?)

**Go on and video me** (Can you handle it?)

**You like what you see**? (Can you handle it?)

**You wanna video me?**

**Mercedes pushed me onto a chair and started dancing for me. It was like a beautiful dream.**

You know them Gs, they be hollerin', 'specially them hot ones

Brooklyn, Atlanta, Houston, to New Orleans

When they see me, they be like "Yo B, let me call you"

You breakin' my focus, boy, you cute and you ballin'

You like it when I shake it?

Shawty on a mission, what yo name is?

What, you want me naked?

**She sat on my lap, with her back towards me she placed her head next to my neck which made me smell her glorious scent. She smelled like coco mixed with cinnamon. It was intoxicating.**

If you likin' this position you can tape it on your video phone

Hustla keep on talkin'

You like the way it's poppin'

You sayin' that you want me

Press record and baby, film me

**She got up from my lap and join the other dancers. Leaving me with a jacked up mind. I felt like I drank 20 beers. I was dizzy form her presence.**

On your video phone, make a cameo (Film me)

Tape me on your video phone, I can handle you (Film me)

**She made her way to her trapeze and sat on it. It started rising. Once in the middle of the ceiling she belt out the last verse. **

Watch me on your video phone, on your video, video (Film Me)

If you want me you can watch me on your….

**I looked up to see she was gasping for air. She let out a big and loud gasp and falls off the trapeze. I saw Kurt run towards me in utter shock. She didn't hit the floor, the Asian boy catches her just in time. She was unconscious. I saw the man with the butt chin whisper something, then the Asian boy left backstage with Mercedes in his arms. **

The crowd was in silence as the man with the butt chin yells automatically, which brings everyone to believe it was a part of the song. Everyone in Lima Rouge resumes dancing.

I turned to Kurt who had tears in his eyes.

"That has never happened. Something is wrong." I didn't speak.

"Come Sam, we must see if she's okay." Kurt grabbed my hand and without a word I followed him backstage to where Mercedes was lying asleep.

She was pale and still unconscious, but still very much beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think about the peformance? Did you guys like the song? it was "Video Phone" by Beyone with Lady Gaga. If have watch the movie it will make sense since this is suppose to be the start of something going wrong. <strong>

**For those who havent watched the movie, i wont spoil it. I placed a Shane reference in it, hopefully i didnt anger any of you. Poor Sam trying hard not to get turned on! lol i couldnt stop laughing while i was writting this. **

**Please Review! It means alot!**


	5. Reviving the Star

She lay there, fast asleep. Kurt knelt down next to her holding her hand. He turned to look at me with scared eyes.

"She's awfully cold." I reached foreword to touch her hand, but I was pushed by the Latina. She stood standing looking down at Mercedes. She laughed softly and then started changing to her next costume.

I didn't know whether to feel awkward that she was changing in front of me.

"What's is funny Santana?" An Asian girl came in and went to sit next to Kurt.

"Looks like Mr. Tinsley isn't going to get his share of a lap dance after all. She wasted it on this boy." Everyone in the room stared at me, as I tried not to feel uncomfortable.

The Asian girl stood up off the floor and grabbed Santana from her arm and pulled out, she was seeing that Santana was on the verge of taking her panties off, and I was shamelessly starring.

"You are being too unkind Santana." Santana started laughing as she looked at me. Kurt scoffed at her insensitivity.

"She was always jealous of Mercy. She's not the star of the Lima Rouge as she had hoped. That is because she doesn't have the natural talent." I smiled warmly at Kurt as he continued with the firm grip on the unconscious Mercedes.

"Move out of the way!" I heard a soft yet loud voice coming from outside the room. A small woman, with ginger hair came into the room and saw Mercedes was still unconscious. She gasped.

"She fainted Emma. She still isn't conscious. Something is wrong." Emma went and sat next to Kurt and took out a bottle that from I smelled, was alcohol to try to wake her up. She placed it under Mercedes' nose, and she slowly started waking up.

Mercedes wakes up panting and gasping for air. She finally opens her eyes all the way and starts giggling.

"Oh Emma, these silly costumes." She softly whispers and then continues panting. Emma placed her hand stroking Mercedes head as she calms down her breathing.

"It's alright. You're okay." Then a old colored man comes in yelling at the girl dancers.

"What are you girls still doing here? Get out there and dance and sing! Come on!" His voice shakes Mercedes. He comes into the room and sees Mercedes wide and awake.

"Problems?" Emma looked at him with bleak eyes. Wasn't he around to see what happened?

"No Figgins. Nothing for you to be worrying about." He chuckled.

"Don't just stand around, then." He left as Emma sighed calming her temper. The man was an insensitive jerk.

"He doesn't expect her to go out there does he?" Kurt looked at Emma with incredulous eyes. She smiles weakly at Kurt, confirming his doubts.

"She's weak. She just fainted." Emma shrugged and patted Kurt on his shoulder leaving the room.

"Hurry Mercedes dear, I'll be outside here with your next dress whenever you are ready." Mercedes smiles at her before placing her hand on Kurt's face.

"I'm fine love, truly. Don't worry about me." Kurt grabs her hand and kisses it. Kurt helps her up from the bed, when she looks like was about to fall back down, I quickly barged in and grabbed her waist tight so he was secure.

She didn't even look at who had helped her; she was still weak and dizzy. I let go of her waist once she intertwined arms with Kurt, as he led her to Emma.

Kurt came back towards me, as I was still in shock for what had happened.

"This is our job Sam. It's not just some club. We have to work, whether we are sick, tired or we just lost a family member. We have no breaks, whatsoever." I stared in horror at him, then as I looked beyond him i saw that Mercedes was changing in front of my eyes. Now this time, I didn't care if anyone saw me, it was worth it.

Kurt snapped his finger to get my attention. I laughed softly. Then my laugh was replaced with Kurt's words.

"Why don't you just quit? You don't have to work here." Now it was Kurt's time to laugh softly.

"If you find a job where you can sing, dance and get twenty dollars an hour, be my guest." My mouth opened wide open. I didn't know they got paid that much. I was surprised.

"So you see our dilemma." I turned to look at Mercedes once more. She just finished unclasping her bra. Emma help her put on this long red tight dress. Mercedes then turned around and placed her hands on a makeup counter, as Emma was tightening the strings on the dress. It had to be extremely tight.

It was a treat looking at every curve that Mercedes had. The dress was making me a sinner. She caught me staring at her; I looked away in embarrassment as she giggled.

Once Emma was finished with the dress, Mercedes ran to Kurt hugging him and showing off her dress to him.

"How do I look?" She did a pose as I tried to gaze away, but my eyes didn't want to.

"Smoldering temptress, for sure Miss Jones." She giggled.

"Oh Kurt, do you think Mr. Tinsley will like me?" Kurt grabbed her face and placed it between his hands.

"Dear, he will love you! With a record producer like him, you could be the next Beyoncé" She placed her hands on top of Kurt's as they both started squealing.

"Oh, Kurt do you think I can be like Beyoncé?"

"Why not? You got the talent, you make a good impression of Mr. Tinsley and you will be singing on the stages of New York!"

She sighed looking down, her face showed sorrow.

"I'll be a performer. I'm going to fly away from here you know? I'll fly, fly, so no one can catch me and bring me down!" Kurt hugged Mercedes, and Kurt turned to give me a wink.

I laughed for she was reprising her own words, words that were the ones that attracted me to her. Her beauty was more than I could ask for.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Santana's character in the movie is a bitch, so it went well with Santana lol. Again i say, if you watch the movie, you'll understand. but its ok if you havent. <strong>

**I found it funny, that mercedes doesnt notice Sam at first, but in the next chapter. She will explain the lap dance. Sam catching glimpses of Mercedes undressing was something, that wasnt in the movie. Like i said before im making it my own. **

**Hope you guys liked it! Please Review!**


	6. Brutal Reality

Kurt and Mercedes continued to talk, but then she pulled him aside and started whispering into each other's ears. I started to get nervous again, what could they be talking about that they couldn't put out in the open?

Mercedes turned to gaze at me, once her big brown eyes met mine; I froze. She gave me a small smile then, leaving Kurt; she started walking towards me.

She stopped once she was a fair distance from me, and there was a great chance that she could hear my heart pounding incredibly fast.

"I hope my fall didn't scare you, this is an incredible establishment. I guess I was tired from rehearsal, will you stay?" I looked at her as if she was crazy, I didn't plan on going anywhere, but stay here in the Lima Rouge.

"I didn't intend on leaving." She gave me a bigger smile and nodded.

"Good." She gave me a cute smirk and made way back to Kurt who started escorting her out. I quickly followed when Santana stopped me.

"Here's a tip for you frog lips." I stared at her in complete shock.

"Excuse me?" She chuckled and placed her hands on her hips as she came closer.

"Stay away from Mercedes, if you don't want to have your white ass hurt or even killed. Mr. Tinsley means business and he isn't planning on leaving Mercedes alone, until he is pleased." She gave me a wink and then she started walking away.

"What do you mean?" She turned around and eyed me head to toe.

"Such a waste. Just don't say I didn't warn you." She chuckled evilly and walked out leaving me with a possible change of perspective when it came to Mercedes.

**_Who was she?_**

I didn't even notice Kurt coming back into the room, until he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Sam, come on. We don't want to miss out on another performance, this time by Berrina_ (Rachel Berry lol)_. She is is marvelous, but not as good as Mercedes." He pulled on my pea coat but I didn't budge. He turned to gaze at my distraught face.

"Sam what's wrong?" I looked at him, with the sudden urge to go out there and punch that Tinsley guy silly.

"Is she…is she a prostitute?" Kurt eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his sockets.

"Sam? Who are referring to actually?" I didn't want to answer, but knowing Kurt for almost 2 hours; I knew he wasn't going to leave it alone.

"Mercedes." Once her name left my tongue, Kurt slapped me.

"What the hell was that for?" Kurt was infuriated, I could see his nostrils flaring up.

"Mercedes is _not_, nor will she ever be something like that. She is a performer, a talented one." I stayed rubbing by swore cheek.

"But Santana said-" He interrupted me by placing his hand in front of me.

"See that's the problem, don't listen to Santana. She's a cynical, selfish, and heartless person. She is jealous of Mercedes, and she will always finds ways to turn people against her. Everyone knows she's lying, but I guess I should have given you the heads up of her evilness, before you started giving assumptions about people." Kurt was definitely right, I shouldn't have listen to Santana, but there was something that still roam in my head.

"Who this Tinsley guy anyway?" Kurt crossed his arms, as he looked like he needed to think of a legitimate response.

"I can see why you were concern with whatever Santana told you. See, Mr. Tinsley is a major record producer, he came her tonight to watch Mercedes perform. But I got to say, she made a quite good impression not only on him but on you too." He gave a grin as I tried not blush and remember the lap dance she gave me.

"He wants to meet her tonight, that's why she got all dressed up." I grabbed my neck, still not convinced.

"Don't you think what she was wearing was, a little too sexy?" Kurt snorted and nodded is head in disapproval.

"Are you jealous?" I coughed unexpectedly as I placed my hands inside the pockets of my pea coat.

"No, I am not. I just believe, getting too dressed up for meeting someone is highly unexpected." Kurt stayed staring at me, trying to read me expression.

"Mr. Tinsley is very important. Mercedes just wants to make a good impression. She isn't selling herself, just her voice. Which is totally different." He pointed his index finger at me, while giving me serious eyes.

We were about to head out, to see the performance by Berrina, when I stopped him.

"Santana said 'Mr. Tinsley means business and he isn't planning on leaving Mercedes alone, until he is pleased.' Then she winked at me." Kurt's face turned from mellow to livid within seconds, I thought he was going to slap me again.

"That's it! I have had with her!" Kurt started walking out, quite quickly. I tried keeping up, but he was fast.

We made way through the crowd within seconds, ignoring Berrina's performance of a possible Wicked song, i'm not so sure. We made way as we entered the girl's dressing room. I had to stop myself, because I couldn't dare myself from stop looking if I entered.

Kurt opened the door suddenly as squeals and screams filled the air.

"Santana!" I was behind the door, as I heard Kurt's voice yell with such fury.

"What do you wa…hey! Let go of me porcelain!" I saw Kurt come out of the dressing room grabbing Santana by the arm.

"Let me go!" Santana broke free from Kurt's grip, as she fixed herself.

"Now, can you tell me what this is about? Oh, Trouty mouth. Nice to see you again, I'm guessing you told porcelain here about our brief discussion." Before I had answered, Kurt took the liberty to start the conversation off with a slap, but this time it was given to Santana.

She was about to go at Kurt when I grabbed her before she could. She was moving like a crazy person punching me so I could let her go.

"How dare you slap me!" Kurt wasn't scared of her, hell I was. I was trying not show it as Santana kept pushing to break free.

"How dare _you_ think that Mercedes will result becoming a courtesan in order to for Mr. Tinsley to be interested in her. She has broad talent, and that is why she is going a record deal, not because she plans to sell herself, she isn't you!" That's when Santana punched me in the gut, which knocked the breath out of me, but it didn't make my grip to loosen like she wanted to.

"Let go of me grouper mouth!" She needed to stop insulting my mouth, it just made my grip around her waist to tighten even more.

"Look Porcelain, I was only stating the brutal reality that you all here at the Lima Rouge refuse to accept. Mercedes is a performer, and a hot one too." I couldn't argue with her on that.

"Mr. Tinsley is a rich record producer that gets whatever he wants. So, from that sexual grin I saw him give her while she was performing, there is no doubt in my mind that he isn't interested in Mercedes, as more than a manager. He will make Mercedes his, at any costs or means necessary; I was only protecting salamander face from getting killed. I could see he was turned on by every move Mercedes made, and the only thing he is getting himself into is a tank full of sharks. Sorry, for saving a life." Kurt had his hands crossed around his chest and with a "not buying your story" look.

"What's in for you?" Santana chuckled as she filled calmed herself down, now it only looked like I was holding her waist for pleasure, that's when I got the message and I let her go.

"Nothing really, just the satisfaction of seeing Mercedes' life fall down miserably in front of my eyes. Because knowing how the world is outside these walls, there is no possible way you will make it in the music business without showing a little skin, or in the case of Mercedes her entire body." Her comment made my whole body burn with fury, I placed my hands in a fist, I needed to erase that thought out of my head.

"You will get nowhere especially when you grow up in this loser town. Mercedes is bound to break her one rule sooner or later, I suggest sooner of she intends to 'fly away.'" She left grinning, pushing Kurt aside to make a path for her. She used Mercedes' words as a mockery. Kurt and I were both angry with her.

"Mercedes is a classy girl, she would _never_ sell herself to get ahead. She isn't like that, nor will she ever be." I agreed with Kurt, from the couple of minutes I got to know Mercedes it turned out to be the greatest minutes of my life. She seemed like a person with morals and standards.

"Who is this Tinsley guy anyway, Santana said he was here." Kurt nodded as he pointed in a direction where I saw Mercedes talking to a big and dark man.

It was the guy who was staring at her seductively while she was performing. There was no way in hell; I'm going to let him touch the girl of my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you guys think? What did you guys think of Santana's harsh words? Do you think she has a reason? I had to throw the insults sooner or later, what a perfect time to do it. LOL!<strong>

**Please Review! It means a lot!**


	7. Your Song

I stayed death glaring at that Tinsley fellow while he was talking to Mercedes. They were now laughing as he stepped closer to her, kissing her on the cheek. That made my fist clench with anger. She smiled timidly as she gave him a quick embrace and started coming towards us, when the middle age man I saw earlier, the one with a chin that was shaped like a butt grabbed her arm gently and pulled her aside.

"That's Will Shuester, this is his kingdom. He coordinates all of the performances, and he sometimes performs, although we don't always recommend it." That made me chuckle as my eyes never left Mercedes. They both looked at us and they continued their conversation. Shuester gave her small kiss on the cheek, as she made her way towards us.

"Hello Diva, what was all that about?" She gave me a smirk then went to hug Kurt; passing me I caught a whiff of her scent. I got lightheaded from it.

"Well, Will came up to me to make sure I was alright, he's like a father to me." She said this while smiling at me.

"Then with his desperate attempt to get new members, he wanted to see if I knew anyone who wanted to maybe possibly join?" She intertwined her fingers together placing them on her mouth, while giving me a puppy dogface. Then I saw Kurt with a happy and ecstatic face, then I got the message.

"What? No, I don't sing." Kurt huffed as he placed is arms across his chest.

"Really? I don't believe you, you know?" I was about to speak when Mercedes stood next to Kurt as she too placed her arms across her chest.

"You know, neither do I? I doubt that you can't carry out a tune." I blushed as I placed my hands in the pockets of my pea coat, Mercedes' beautiful face was on me and I started getting nervous.

"I mean, I can sing, but I have never sang in front of people. Let alone, strangers. I don't think I can join something like this." Mercedes and Kurt stared at each other before Mercedes started walking towards me; may sweating hands and fast heart beating begin.

"What do you think _this _is?" She was completely serious, she was faceless and waiting for an answer I couldn't think of at the moment.

"I uh…a nightclub?" She arched an eyebrow as she turned to see Kurt covering his face in embarrassment.

"You told him it was a singing nightclub Kurt? You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Mercedes was now playfully hitting Kurt's arm.

"I'm sorry for making it sound like something crazy." Mercedes kissed him on his cheek and stayed staring at me.

"Sam, this is where the neglected come and sing their souls into the night. A place where we don't have to worry about what goes on beyond these walls. We are free to do anything we want; this is a cheerful environment. I guess, I have to blame for my recent collapse, I probably made a bad impression on you didn't I?" Oh no, she did not. She gave me a lap dance; I mean that was a guy's dream.

"Wait, you look familiar?" She turned to Kurt who was nodding at her in approval.

"You are the guy I gave the lap dance to. Of course, now I recognize you. I'm sorry, Santana was suppose to bring Mr. Tinsley, but I'm glad it was you." She gave me a cute and sincere smile that made me chuckle.

"Anyway, will you sing something?" Her words caught me off guard, surely she didn't mean tonight.

"Wait, right now?" She laughed and nodded.

"I don't have anything prepared." Kurt started walking towards me, pushing me away from Mercedes and towards the floor. I thought I was going to pass out, I was getting really anxious.

"You must have a song at the top of your head?" I then thought of an awesome song I could sing.

"Do you have a piano?" Mercedes' face lit up then I saw her approach an Asian male as she whispered something in his ear.

Kurt pushed me to the front of the dark floor, once he snapped his fingers a single light was placed on me, being to warm and bright I had to cover my head with the palm of my hand.

Then before I could move, the Asian boy with the help of the extremely tall boy placed a grandfather piano and a bench in front of me.

"Good luck man." The Asian boy tapped my shoulder before leaving.

As soon as I sat on the bench, her voice over the microphone startled and warmed my heart at the same time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Samuel Evans." The roaring of people clapping made me start with all the confidence in the world.

It's a little bit funny this feeling inside

**At the corner of my eye I saw Mercedes and Kurt sit on table in front from where I was.**

I'm not one of those who can easily hide

**My eyes went towards Mercedes was smiling at me.**

I don't have much money but boy if I did

I'd buy a big house where we both could live

**I winked at Mercedes, as she rolled her eyes playfully and gave me a warm smile.**

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no

Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show

**I looked behind me, and pointed at a medium height man with a beard. I wanted him to continue playing while I walked to Mercedes. **

I know it's not much but it's the best I can do

My gift is my song and this one's for you

**I stood up as the man sat on the bench and continued playing; I had my eyes glued to Mercedes, as she didn't know what was happening. **

And you can tell everybody this is your song

It may be quite simple but now that it's done

**I walked from the floor towards Mercedes and the table where she was sitting. **

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

**I extended my hands towards her, looking at her and asking her with my eyes to take it. She giggled and took it.**

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

**I pulled her close to me, as I placed my hand on her back, and I twirled her around. She laughed softly as we made way towards the floor. **

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss

Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross

**I let her go, as we walked around the piano, not once taking our eyes off each other. She gave me a flirty grin.**

But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song

It's for people like you that keep it turned on

**I ran to her, causing her to scream as I lifted her into the air. I twirled her around as she made a smooth ballet motion.**

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do

**Suddenly other dancers followed our motion. I placed her down as she placed her hand on my cheek, and I placed my hands on her hips.**

You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue

**I placed her in front of me, as we started dancing silly. She laughed when I twirled her around and dipped her. **

Anyway the thing is what I really mean

Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

**I slowly raised her as our faces where in kissing distance. She laughed as she walked behind me, and I followed her motion to see her running towards me, then I raised her into the air again.**

And you can tell everybody this is your song

It may be quite simple but now that it's done

**I dropped her and we stayed staring at each other as I finished the song, hand in hand and nose to nose.**

x2 I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

**She kissed my cheek, as we didn't notice the roaring of cheers and applauses coming from the audience. **

The song ended as we both gave a bow. We went back to gazing at each other; she hugged me as I could see her eyes started tearing up. I placed my hand on her cheek and I pulled her close to me. She backed away from me and left running.

I was on the verge of going after her, when the Asian boy and the freakishly tall boy grabbed me and placed me on their shoulders as they were cheering as well.

"Welcome to The Lima Rouge, Samuel Evans!" Shuester screamed as I was dropped on the floor as other dancers and performers came to congratulate me.

I looked out to the audience and saw that Kurt wasn't at the table. I said my last "thank you's" to my future co-workers and I went on to look for Mercedes. I need to see her; I need to tell her my feelings for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AHH! Hope you guys liked it! I recomend the Ewan McGregor version of this song. The song is called "Your song" <strong>

Please Review! it means a lot!


	8. The Samcedes Melody

I couldn't find her, everywhere I looked. I went up the stairs, into rooms, but she was nowhere to be found.

Every cheer, every roar from the audience was mute down, as I ran through in my search for Mercedes. I ran outside the Lima Rouge to see if she was there.

She was. As I looked up I saw her on the roof of the Lima Rouge. She seemed distant. As I got closer to see her warm and beautiful face; she started singing.

I follow the night

Can't stand the light

**She grabbed her heart and clutched it. **

When will I begin to live again?

One day I'll fly away

Leave all this to yesterday

**I could see she started tearing up.**

What more could your love do for me

When will love be through with me?

**She gave a small smile, and then I saw a small tear fall off her face. **

Why live life from dream to dream?

And dread the day when dreaming ends

**She looked down, as she started wiping the tears off her face. She left my sight, then that's when I knew I had to catch up with her. **

**[Sam]**

How wonderful life is, now you're in the world

**I ran back inside, and started running towards the roof as fast as I could. I finally reached the roof as I saw her leaning on a brick wall, her back facing me, but still singing. **

One day I'll fly away

Leave all this to yesterday

**I saw her extends her arms to her side as she belt the next verse. **

Why live life from dream to dream?

And dread the day when dreaming ends

**She moved her hands around her, as she gave herself a hug.**

One day I'll fly away

**I saw her sit on a bench that was fairly close to where I was; I was hiding behind a door.**

Fly fly away...

I started walking slowly towards her when I tripped and made a loud ruffle noise that startled her.

"Oh my god!" She stands up from the bench as she gasped from my presence.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to- I saw—I was looking for you-" She grasped her heart, and gave me a confused look.

"What?" I cleared my throat and I entered completely on the roof, I was halfway in and out.

"I was looking for you…I… I wanted to thank you for helping me get the job." She sighed in relive and nodded her head.

"Oh. Of course. You're- You're very talented." She gave me a weak but sincere smile. I stayed starring at her, wondering what changed her attitude towards me.

"You'll be an amazing edition to the Lima Rouge." Her eyes looked red, and once more I could see they were getting watery.

"I must leave, we both have a big day tomorrow." She started walking towards the door, when I placed my hand on her arm.

"No, please, wait. " She turned to face me.

"Before, when we were- when we were—dancing…you looked at me like you loved me. Your eyes said…" She grabbed my face and stroked it once before walking away from me.

"Mercedes…I" She turned around sighing, as she looked hurt and uncomfortable.

"Sam, it was an act. For the show, remember for your audition? It wouldn't have worked any other way." She sounded out of breath as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh, it just felt real." She started to give me a sad and sorry look. Slowly making her way to me, my heart started feeling weak by how beautiful she was.

"Sam, I'm a performer. We're performers, you need to get that through your head if you plan on staying here." I laughed softly as I stuck my hand in the pockets of my jeans.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Silly of me to think y-you could fall in love with someone like me." Mercedes lightly chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Sam, I can't fall in love with anyone." My eyes shot wide open as I nodded in disapproval.

"Can't fall in love? But a life without love, that's terrible." She left me as she started walking towards the brick wall, annoyed.

"No it isn't. I need no distractions. I want to be a star, a somebody. The only thing love is, is a distraction." She faced away from me, as I laughed softly and ran to her, placing my body in front of her and grabbing her shoulders, making her stay still.

"No, love is like oxygen." Mercedes scoffed.

"What?" I let go of her shoulders and I started walking around her, whispering in her.

"Love is many-splendored thing, love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love." I said my final words and I grabbed her waist lifting her into the air.

"Sam stop!" She started giggling and I gently placed her down. We both stayed chuckling at each other, as silence blew and we stayed quiet.

Me and Mrs. Jones, we got a thing going on

**She started giggling as I started singing**.

We both know that it's wrong

But it's much too strong to let it go now

**I grabbed her waist and pulled her close. We intertwined each other's hands as we slowly started dancing. She gently placed her head on my chest. **

We meet ev'ry day at the same cafe

Six-thirty and no one knows she'll be there

**I continue to sing, as the warmth of her body makes my knees weak.**

Holding hands, making all kinds of plans

While the jukebox plays our favorite song

**I twirl her around as we both start chuckling. I pull her back into me.**

Me and Mrs.. Mrs Jones, Mrs Jones, Mrs Jones

We got a thing going on

**She looked up to me, as I started singing to her. I winked at her, as she rolled her eyes playfully and continue to rest her head on my chest.**

We both know that it's wrong

But it's much too strong to let it go now

We gotta be extra careful

That we don't build our hopes too high

**She started playing with my hands in mine. **

Cause she's got her own obligations and so do I

Me, me and Mrs, Mrs Jones, Mrs Jones, Mrs Jones

**I let her go as I ran to the edge of the building, scaring her. She screams as I pretend to fall, but she grabs me and pulls me down. We started laughing as we hug tightly.**

Well, it's time for us to be leaving

And it hurts so much, it hurts so much inside

**I stroke her face as we start to get closer, about to kiss and she moves and leaves me as she stands a little bit farther than me.**

And now she'll go her way, I'll go mine

But tomorrow we'll meet at the same place, the same time

**She places her hands on her cheek, staring at me with a flirty smile.**

Me and Mrs Jones, Mrs Jones, Mrs Jones

**Mercedes joins me and starts singing.**

_**[Mercedes] **_

_Same place_

We both know that it's wrong

_**[Mercedes]**_

_Same time_

Everyday at the same café

_**[Mercedes]**_

_Same place_

We got a thing going on, you know its wrong

_**[Mercedes]**_

_Same time_

The song ends, as she starts clapping for me. I bow down, as we can't stop laughing.

"That was beautiful." Mercedes nodded in disapproval.

"You were amazing, not me." Mercedes face changed from happy to serious within seconds, and then faced away from me.

"Geez, I need to stop crying." She chuckled to try and hide the fact that she wasn't okay. As I started walking towards her, she turned around and faced me.

"You are a crazy. You have a beautiful mind and soul that won't get you far. Not if you keep on believing on silly things, like love." Her words stung my heart; I have never seen anyone so afraid of love before. She looked distraught, and cleared her throat and smiled sympathetically at me.

"But-"She stopped me from talking by singing how she truly felt.

I'm through with love, I'll never fall again

Said adieu to love, don't ever call again

**She had tears falling from both her eyes. **

For I must have you or no one

And so I'm through with love

**She started walking past me, stopping at the edge of the building. **

I've locked my heart; I'll keep my feelings there

I have stopped my heart with icy frigid air

**She felt my presence coming closer as I grabbed her waist, and placing my head on her shoulders. I felt her shiver from my touch.**

And I need to care for no one

And so I'm through with love

"You can't possibly think that?" She laughed softly as she gently made me release her from my grip.

"Sam-" It was my turn to stop her from talking, as I started singing.

Dancin' in the dark

Middle of the night

Takin' your heart

And holdin' it tight

**I placed my hand on her chest, close to her heart.**

Emotional touch

Touchin' my skin

And askin' you to do

What you've been doin' all over again

**I placed her head between my hands, as I kissed the tip of her nose. **

Oh, it's a beautiful thing

Don't think I can keep it all in

I just gotta let you know

What it is that won't let me go

**[Both]**

It's your love

It just does somethin' to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

**She placed her hands on top of mine.**

And if you wonder

About the spell I'm under

Oh It's your love

**I removed my hands from my hands, as we started holding hands, singing to each other.**

Better than I was

More than I am

And all of this happened

By takin' your hand

**I grabbed her hand and planted a kiss on the palm of her hand, making her giggle.**

And who I am now

Is who I wanted to be

**[Both]**

And now that we're together

I'm stronger than ever

I'm happy and free

Oh, it's a beautiful thing

Don't think I can keep it all in, no

And if you asked me why I changed

All I gotta do is say your sweet name

**We started dancing like we were professional ballet dancers, which made us laugh.**

**[Both]**

It's your love

It just does somethin' to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

And if you wonder

About the spell I'm under

Oh It's your love

Oh, baby (Mercedes)

Oh, it's a beautiful thing

Don't think I can keep it all in

I just gotta let you know

What it is that won't let me go

**[Both]**

It's your love

It just does somethin' to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

And if you wonder

About the spell I'm under

**She grabs my face with both her hands, as we finish the last verse. Her eyes crying tears of joy, which made me smile and I picked her up**

Oh It's your love

It's your love

It's your love

**I dropped her on the floor, as we placed our foreheads on top of one another. **

We stayed like that, until she broke the silence.

"You're hopelessly romantic, I can tell." I smirked at her, before her warm and soft lips crushed mine. She tasted so good, my tongue asking for access, which she granted. I grabbed her waist tightly as she grabbed my neck.

We parted from the lack of air we weren't getting.

"No one must know." I could tell the seriousness in her voice and her face expression. She was afraid, so was I. But, I completely agreed with her.

"Secret lovers." She giggled.

"Come here, white boy!" She pulled me into another kiss, in my mind I kept thinking, "I could get used to this."

We stayed the entire night like that, kissing, dancing….but most importantly…together.

* * *

><p><strong>AHH! Finally together! Hope you guys liked it! Who ever has seen the move, instead of calling it "The Elephant Melody" i called it "The Samcedes Melody" lol i know! Dorky!<strong>

**Okay, the song First song Mercedes sings, is part of Moulin Rouge, it's called "Fly away" I suggest you watch the scene, as you read this, so you'll understand it better.**

**Okay, Sam sings** "**Me and Mrs. Jones" by Michael Buble**

**Mercedes sings just a little verse of "I'm through with love" by Jane Monheit**

**Then the last sing they sing is "It's your love" by Tim Mcgraw and Faith Hill**

**I really hope you guys liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
